Rescue
Rescue missions with update 13.2. Currently being focused on the Specters Of Liberty page as that event is the 'test run' of this new system. Rescue Missions (ver: 2.0) require Tenno to locate and escort a hostage from a brig to extraction without alerting patrolling Wardens. The hostage is in a room patrolled with Wardens with multiple prison cells, half of which is locked, and the rest hackable; the hostage will be in one of the hackable cells. Alerting a Warden will cause him to activate an alarm sequence, this action will lure nearby Grineers to reinforce the cell defenses and start the execution timer; failing to rescue the target within the time limit will kill the hostage and fail the mission. Maps Rescue missions feature a large tile that serves as the map's Prison Complex. Inside this tile is the actual cell block, which holds the cells the prisoners are jailed in. This cell block is normally accessible via a large frontal gate, which has to be hacked in order to be opened, all while possessing a significant number of static defenses like Arc Traps or Laser Barriers and Turrets. The complex will also see a number of patrolling Wardens and other enemy units. The prison complex features many hidden pathways, tunnels and raised catwalks that can be used to hide from patrolling enemies, but requiring parkour to reach. Additionally, the cell block itself can be accessed via said alternate paths, bypassing the need to breach the large frontal gate. Currently Rescue is only featured on two map tiles, the Grineer Shipyard and the Corpus Ship tilesets. Hostage behavior Once the hostage is free, the hostage will follow about 10 to 15 meters behind the Tenno closest to extraction, occasionally taking advantage of cover. If said Tenno is on an elevator, the hostage will usually get onto the elevator instead of lagging behind. His speed is just about equal to most Tenno. If a hostage's health is depleted, he will be downed first for a short period of time unlike most NPCs, downed hostage can be revived so long as he has not bled out. Failing to revive before he bled out will fail the mission. The hostage tends to get stuck on obstacles such as short pathways and boxes. If freeing the hostage is impossible, a recommended course of action is to blaze to extraction as fast as possible, making sure to kill every enemy in the way. The hostage must simply be alive at the moment when the Tenno reach extraction; it is unnecessary for the hostage to be at extraction for the mission to complete. The hostage is unarmed by the time he/she is released from their cell. Players may give him their secondary weapon if they had one. Enemies also tend to not attack the hostage intentionally as long as Tenno are near. The hostage has a decent personal shield and health and will usually survive any stray fire that the Tenno dodge. Like other NPCs, the hostage cannot take advantage of health orbs. Armed hostages prefer to attack enemies and take cover rather than follow as much as possible, so arming them may or may not be in your best interests depending on the faction you are rescuing them from. Still, they can prove to be dangerously effective with weapons such as the Twin Vipers. Notes *Occasionally, one of the cells will contain an Infested Charger, Runner or Leaper. *Wardens can only be found within the Prison Complex, and cannot be alerted by events that occur outside of it. This include map-wide alerts and other loud noises. Media CorpusPrison.png|Corpus Prison Complex GrineerPrison.png|Grineer Prison Complex corpus_rescue20_001.jpg Warframe - Rescue 2.0 Gameplay SPECTERS OF LIBERTY U13-0 Warframe 13.2.0 - Rescue 2.0 Rakta Syandana-0 Category:Missions